Un antes y un después
by GabiVB
Summary: En uno de los tantos años de dragón, hay una madre cuyo hijo  fue asesinado por Cell para poder robarle su máquina del tiempo, dejando a Bulma sola, he aquí un pequeño relato dedicado a esa Bulma en especial.


**Holas! Disculpen pero tenía esta idea en la cabeza y no me dejaba en paz, debía hacerlo! XD hay una pequeña parte la cual me base en "el hombre manos de tijeras", pero a la vez no tanto, es mas no tiene nada que ver pero cuando lean este fic se darán cuenta. La verdad quería escribir acerca de esta Mirai Bulma que muchos de seguro no pensaron que fue su vida cuando su hijo fue asesinado por Cell. Y como me gusta el drama….XD espero sinceramente que les guste, yo lo disfrute haciéndolo. Una recomendación! Para añadir un poco más de drama yo pondría el tema de Goodbye de Jean A.P, o más bien lo van a conocer por la famosa película "siempre a tu lado". Bueno yo lo pondría donde está separado por corazones! Gracias por leer! **

Hope

-abuela!- grito una niña desde su cama. Erika no dormía sin que antes le cuenten un cuento. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y la niña todavía no podía dormirse, estaba en su cama de todos los días en un edificio en la ciudad del oeste.

-si mi amor?- dijo al entrar una señora de avanzada edad, unos noventa años más o menos. Con un vestido largo hasta los tobillos y un chal que cubría su espalda. El frio azotaba la ciudad, la nieve caía de la forma más delicada posible, pero el frio se hacía sentir con cada segundo que pasaba.

-sabes que no puedo dormir sin escuchar un cuento- le dijo la niña, cuyos ojos azules le hacían recordar a un niño en particular.

-lo sé, querida- le dijo para luego sentarse en el sofá que tenia al lado de su cama, ella lo había puesto ahí desde hace tiempo para contarle sus historias cómodamente.

Cuando la niña quiso levantarse para ir por un cuento, ella la detuvo. La anciana tenía su cabeza totalmente blanca, la edad había cubierto lo que antes fue una hermosa piel blanca que parecía porcelana. Se acerco a la niña, sabía que era lo que quería, a pesar de que la niña buscaba escuchar una historia de fantasía, dragones y princesas, ella tenía en mente contarle una muy diferente, una que se había vuelto un cuento de hadas para ella.

No sabía si ella era la única que sabia cuales eran los verdaderos hechos del cuento que iba a contarle, es mas ella misma no sabía si lo que ella sabia eran los hechos reales, solo le contaría la historia como uno más, si se equivocaba o no, era lo que ella pudo apreciar.

-hace mucho tiempo, hace más o menos 50 años atrás, la gente vivía de otra forma, los autos volaban y viajar al espacio no era cosa del otro mundo, los edificios era tan grandes que valía la pena llamarlos rasca cielos. Cada ciudad se distinguía por ser una mera extensión de edificios y casas. Había ciudades que estaban en medio de desiertos e incluso los animales hablaban con las personas y animales como los dinosaurios eran tan comunes como los leones o los lobos, era un mundo de fantasía, todo era mágico en el planeta tierra.

Sin embargo había una familia que se distinguía de todas las demás, eran como reyes en el mundo ya que todos los avances que había en la tierra, fue gracias a sus invenciones-

-guau! Y eran malos?-

-no para nada, pero eran particulares- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello- mira esta familia vivía no muy lejos de aquí, tenían una casa enorme y de forma ovalada, era tan grande que podían guardar cientos y cientos de animales en un jardín interno-

-como leones, cabras y lagartijas?- pregunto el niño.

-sí pero además de eso, ellos tenían grandes tigres, algunos dinosaurios y hasta gatos. Todos ellos vivían en un gran galpón lleno de flores y a pesar de que dormían y comían juntos, todas las especies convivían sin hacerse daño.

Todos estos animales eran alimentados por los dueños de la famosa corporación capsula, como si fuera poco, siempre hacían toneladas de comida para los indigentes de la ciudad. Se podía decir que tenían un corazón de oro.

Pero a pesar de ser conocidos por ser tan ricos y poderosos, había otras cosas que llamaban poderosamente la atención de la ciudad, y esa era la hija de los dueños de tan enorme empresa, al nacer se decía que la pequeña era la bebé más linda del mundo, ya que su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran azules como cielo y como si fuera poco su cabello también era azul!. Dios había bendecido a la familia con una hermosa niña quien además de tener una belleza única en el mundo, poseía la inteligencia como para construir desde una motocicleta hasta un avión, ella sola era capaz de entender todos los idiomas del mundo, sin ni siquiera haberlos estudiado. Así era la vida de Bulma Brief, un nombre raro para una hermosa niña como ella, pero si analizábamos a sus padres… ellos tampoco eran muy normales que digamos.

Pero nadie en esta vida es perfecto, al poseer tal belleza, la niña creció creyéndose la mejor, la más bonita, la más inteligente, la única mujer de este planeta y como si fuera poco tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, lo cual por supuesto le trajo problemas. Si bien sus padres nunca le dijeron nada referente a su carácter, es mas ellos vivían en su propio mundo, ella nunca pudo encontrar a su verdadero amor… no en esta ciudad.

El tiempo pasó, y como era de esperarse a la temprana edad de dieciséis años, la niña termino con sus estudios y se armo de valor para salir a enfrentarse al mundo ella sola, su carácter la había dejado sin amigos y sin alguien que la ame. Así que decidió emprender un viaje por el mundo en busca de una leyenda, todos se preguntaban porque se había ido y en busca de qué. Sin embargo ella nunca quiso decir nada, por temor a que todos fueran en busca de esa leyenda. Bulma Brief había ido a buscar las esferas del dragón-

-¿qué era eso?-

-pues dicen que un día encontró una de las siete esferas del dragón, en el sótano de su casa, su curiosidad la llevo a investigar en todo libro, en manuscritos y viejos sabios, al fin averiguo para que eran las esferas… resultaba ser que habían siete esferas repartidas en diferentes partes del mundo, y al juntarlas a todas y luego de decir las palabras mágicas, saldría un dragón cuya magnitud podía recorrer el cielo entero y oscurecerlo en cuestión de segundos. A este dragón podías pedirle un deseo, solo un deseo y nada más, el que uno quisiera. Incluso podías revivir a los muertos, pero solo una vez.

Todos la vieron salir en su moto a toda velocidad, todos le deseábamos mucha suerte mientras la admiraban irse con una coleta en sus cabellos, un vestido rosa, zapatillas blancas y una riñonera donde guardaba todos las capsulas que necesitaría para su búsqueda.

Paso como dos años fuera de casa, la gente les preguntaba a sus padres como estaba Bulma, sin embargo ellos casi nunca hablaban con ella y lo poco que sabían era que andaba por el mundo con un raro niño que había encontrado en la montaña Paoz. Un niño llamado Goku.

Casualmente, el viaje de Bulma se dio en una época donde parte de la tierra era dominada por militares, eran gente malvada quienes asesinaban hombres, mujeres y hasta niños, solo por el afán de conquistar al mundo. Los miembros de La patrulla Roja eran unos monstros, no se detenían por nada, saqueaban pueblos o los desterraba de sus tierras cuando se enteraba que en la zona había oro o piedras preciosas. Sin embargo, dicen por ahí que los poderes de un niño los llevo a la ruina… una niño tan fuerte que podía derribar a un elefante de un golpe. Goku… todos los que decían haberlo visto decían que tenía el cabello alborotado, viajaba en una nube de color amarillo y como si fuera poco tenía una cola de mono. También toda la ciudad se entero de que este pequeño niño viajaba por el mundo, con un puerquito, un gato, un chico de cabellos largos y además viajaba con una hermosa chica de ojos y cabellos azules-

-Bulma! O sea que ella ayudo a derrotar a los militares?-

- no lo sé… espero que haya puesto su granito de arena. Lo bueno del viaje de esta jovencita fue que pudo encontrar a alguien que podía amarla y que estuvo con ella por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo las aventuras de Bulma no terminaban ahí. El niño del cabello alborotado siempre la implicaba en peligrosas aventuras, hasta se enfrento con el temible Picoro Dai Maku y aunque lo derroto, este dejo en la tierra a su hijo, lo bueno que él no pareció tan malo como su padre. Era horrible como si padre, eso sí porque tenía la piel de color verde y en algunas partes tenía como rosado, antenas en su cabeza y vestía una larga capa de color blanco.

El niño de cabellos alborotados había crecido, así que se enfrento al hijo de Picoro en la pista del gran torneo de artes marciales, un evento que se daba cada cuatro años, donde los grandes peleadores de todo el mundo se juntaban en un sitio para demostrar quién era el más fuerte de todo el mundo. Obviamente llegaron a la final el chico de cabellos alborotados y el gran Picoro. Esta demás decirte que la jovencita Bulma, estuvo en el combate, solo de auspiciante, claro está.

Como era de suponerse el chico gano, pero no lo mató, él tenía un corazón muy noble para quitarle la vida. Paso muchísimo tiempo y Bulma ya no salía por sus aventuras como lo hacía antes, a veces se iba a lo sumo una semana, seguía con su novio quien se volvió en un famoso base bolista. Las aventuras de la chica de cabellos azules parecían haber terminado, pero era demasiado pronto darle un final a su vida. A comparación de las grandes aventuras que había tenido antes, lo único que se sabía de ella, era que siempre peleaba con su novio por alguna infidelidad o por algo que no coincidían.

Luego de unos años desde el ataque de Picoro, llegaron unos hombres desde el espacio, eran extraterrestres… aunque se parecían demasiado a los humanos, uno de ellos era grande calvo, con una bigote y músculos aterradoramente grandes. El otro era más pequeño, no era exageradamente musculoso como su amigo, tenía el cabello y ojos negros, era bastante raro ya que su cabello desafiaba la gravedad al apuntar hacia arriba, como si fuera una flama. Ambos poseían una fuerza impresionante, sus ojos demostraban que llevaron una vida llena de purgación y matanza, mas también poseían otra característica, ambos se distinguían por tener una cola de mono, como la que tenía el chico que salvo a la tierra de Picoro.

La pelea se trasmitió a través de la televisión, se distinguieron algunos amigos de la bella Bulma, entre ellos su famoso novio Yamsha, quien murió cuando se enfrento a uno de ellos. Todos los vecinos pensaron en cómo podía estar la bella Bulma, quien había salido en busca de alguien que la ame y de repente dos guerreros arrebataban al hombre quien supuestamente la haría feliz.

Sin embargo, con la llegada de estos dos seres extraños, no solo el futuro de la peli azul estaba desecho, si no que el de la humanidad también corría peligro, estos seres eran invencibles y para colmo no estaba el que supuestamente era nuestro héroe, los amigos de la peli azul, estaban cayendo de a uno. Luego no supimos nada mas, la señal se corto, nadie sabía nada acerca de si la humanidad seria destruida o no.

Tiempo después la gente se entero de que el chico de cabello alborotado estaba recuperándose en el hospital, nadie sabía nada de sí habían podido acabar con los extraterrestres, pero se asumío que eso había sucedido ya que hasta ese momento la humanidad continuaba su vida como si nada.

En los días siguientes, se vio a Bulma y a su padre tratando de armar una gran nave espacial, cada uno de los vecinos ya estaban acostumbrados a ver los inventos de la corporación, pero ninguno había sido tan grande como la de esa nave. Una vez terminada… un niño, un pequeño calvo y la hermosa Bulma, emprendieron un viaje, nadie sabía a dónde, nadie sabía cuando volverían, nadie sabía nada… eran solo unos pocos que sabían que Bulma y sus amigos habían ido a Namekusein, el planeta de origen de las esferas del dragón, iban a ese planeta para poder pedir un deseo, porque cuando murió Picoro en la batalla, casi nadie sabía que con su muerte, las esferas también desaparecerían.

De todos modos, paso un largo tiempo hasta que al fin la hermosa Bulma Brief apareció, pero como era de suponerse, llego con muchas sorpresas. La peli azul llego en una gran nave y dentro de ella, había ciento y cientos de personas, todas idénticas a Picoro Dai Maku! Y como si fuera poco también llego junto a ella, un hombre, bastante particular y sobre todo familiar, no tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo para que la gente reconociera al extraterrestre que había amenazado a la tierra hace unos meses antes. El hombre seguía teniendo su mirada tan penétrate que podía congelar al mismo infierno, la gente reconoció su melena que apuntaba al cielo, como si de llamas se tratara, tenia músculos tan grande, lo cual delataban que su cuerpo poseía una fuerza sobrehumana, era el mismo pero con un detalle que faltaba, la cola. Bulma lo había invitado a quedarse en su casa, Vegeta… era su nombre… Vegeta no tenia donde ir, no tenia que comer o hacer de su vida, ya que toda ella había sido hecha para matar. Por alguna razón… hospitalidad quizás… Bulma lo invito a vivir con ella, supongo porque le había llegado al corazón el hecho de que el pobre hombre no tenía a nadie en el mundo, ni en el universo.

La mayoría de la gente pensó que el fin había llegado, sin embargo, aunque habían militares que querían desterrar al "príncipe de las tinieblas", la heredera de cabello azul se hizo cargo de todo para poder protegerlo, bastaba solo una tragedia para que todo un arsenal de soldados se abalancen al hombre de cabellos de flama. Lo gracioso fue que esa tragedia nunca llego, el hombre de los ojos y alma oscura, nunca hizo nada malo mientras estuvo en casa de los Brief. Por el contrario, parecía que casi ni estaba en casa de la peli azul, los vecinos más cercanos, podían afirmar que ese hombre todavía seguía viviendo en casa, pues siempre contaban algún anécdota acerca de cómo la peli azul le gritaba y como le reclamaba.

El príncipe, como la gente solía llamarlo, solo pasaba su tiempo dentro de una nave espacial, de la maquina salían rayos de luces, de vez en cuando este hacía temblar la tierra y luego de una tercera vez, a la gente le pareció común que este explotara con su dueño adentro. El hombre era fuerte, temiblemente fuerte, los doctores que iban a sanar sus heridas, se quedaban maravillados por el corto periodo de tiempo en que sanaban las heridas mortales que se hacía Vegeta, se podía decir que todo el mundo le temía, menos una persona, Bulma Brief.

La jovencita que había salido a la edad de dieciséis años en busca de aventuras, era la única que podía manejar al hombre que todo el mundo temía. Ella era la única en con quien él se comunicaba… aunque este era atreves de gruñidos… ella era la única que confiaba en él y aunque todos sus amigos le advertían que no debía confiar en él, ella no hizo caso y solo siguió sus instintos y le abrió los brazos con toda confianza. Paso el tiempo y toda la comunidad de extraterrestres de color verde se fueron a reconstruir su vida en otro planeta, nadie sabía a dónde se habían ido, solo familiares y amigos sabían su paradero. Luego de un tiempo también desapareció el príncipe, lo cual alegro a un par de personas, pero a decir verdad, la bella Bulma se sentía triste, lo único en que pensaba ella era si el príncipe se encontraba bien. Su novio había vuelto a la vida, milagro, magia, brujería, un dote divino, la gente sabía que el chico volvería, pues todo era posible en la CC. Sin embargo, por más que el novio de la peli azul había vuelto, ella no se veía feliz, estaba preocupada, estaba triste...

Un buen día, mientras se encontraba con sus amigos, el príncipe volvió, su nave espacial había aterrizado en la parte trasera de la casa de la peli azul, estrellándola en su patio y rompiendo muchas de las flores de la señora Brief. Luego de su tan esperada llegada, se fueron a un destino en la tierra que todos desconocían, los temblores se hicieron sentir en la tierra, el cielo se había oscurecido en un instante, pero lo que parecía ser el fin del mundo por novena vez, solo fue una mala pasada. Una vez de vuelta en la CC, todo volvió a ser normal, Bulma discutía en todos lados con su invitado, el príncipe. Las discusiones se daban en todos lados y no importaban quien se encontrara escuchando, parecía que en el mundo solo existían ellos dos. Hay un viejo refrán, conocido por el mundo; "del odio al amor hay un solo paso"

Todas esas discusiones se había vuelto en contra de ambos, la peli azul dejo de frecuentar a su novio, la peli azul se divertía más peleando con el príncipe que en una cena romántica con el humano. A pesar de que sus ojos no demostraban más que frialdad, ella sabía que había encontrado una pequeña ráfaga de calor, él estaba vivo… él podía sentir… no tenía la culpa de no haberlo aprendido antes. Nunca se supo cuando, como o porque… pero entre Bulma y Vegeta había nacido algo, más que confianza, a ella no le gustaba verlo solo y por lo que sé a él no le desagradaba mucho su compañía. Entre discusiones, uno de ellos… no recuerdo exactamente, dio el primer paso. Solo basto un beso para que Bulma Brief se diera cuenta de que estaba… perdidamente enamorada de un guerrero del espacio-

-¿y él la quería?-

-… no lo sé… solo sé que después del primer beso, el se colaba en su habitación por las noches… noche tras noche, él también necesitaba compañía. Luego de un par de meses, Bulma trajo una gran noticia a su casa y a la comunidad entera… un hijo… un hijo de ambos, un niño de piel bronceada como su padre, ojos azules como su madre, una mirada penetrante con su padre, la sonrisa de su madre… era un niño mitad humano y mitad extraterrestre. Y como era extraterrestre nació con una pequeña cola… la cual se le cortó al nacer porque todos los Sayaines los de la raza de extraterrestres como Vegeta, Goku y su hijo Gohan, tenían una cola la cual les permitía transformarse en monos gigantes que perdían el conocimiento y provocaban nada más que destrozos.

Una vida había llegado, pero otra se había ido, a los meses del nacimiento de Trunks, la pequeña alegría del la ciudad del oeste, Goku… el niño, ya hombre que había acompañado a la peli azul por el mundo, y acompaño en las aventuras mas increíbles que nadie jamás tendría… murió… por una enfermedad, las esferas no curaban enfermedades… Goku se había ido para siempre.

Una vez muerto, el hombre más fuerte del universo, Vegeta pudo tomar el control de él. Pudo haber sido rey del universo si él hubiera querido, pero no lo hizo. Él se quedo en la CC, nunca dijo una palabra acerca de la dominación total del mundo. Solo se quedo. A veces la vida puede ser muy injusta, porque Bulma vivió feliz criando a su hijo y Vegeta vivía con ellos, así que todo seguía un curso normal, con tristeza en el corazón por la pérdida de su amigo, pero con un infinito agradecimiento hacia él, porque no solo había salvado al mundo en más de una ocasión sino que Goku había perdonado la vida de Vegeta.

A veces la vida puede ser injusta, poco mese de paz pasaron hasta que aparecieron dos terribles monstros, una mujer muy bonita, cabello rubio y ojos azules y un chico cabello negro y ojos azules como su hermana. Ellos eran inventos de un malvado científico, un científico que trabajaba para la patrulla roja, la sed de venganza de este sujeto lo llevo a querer vengarse de Goku a toda costa, pues él había sido quien se había deshecho de ellos. Lo que no supo este tonto fue que Goku ya había muerto y cuando despertó a las maquinas, ellos lo asesinaron y tomaron como diversión, la destrucción y el asesinato.

Todos los guerreros se enfrentaron a estos demonios, primero cayó Ten shin han, luego Chaoz, después Krilin, luego Yamsha… quedaron solo Picoro, Gohan, el hijo de Goku quien había crecido, y Vegeta.

Bulma no sabía porque o en realidad no quiso aceptarlo, pero ese día, Vegeta se despidió de ella. Se fue una mañana, los androides estaban cerca de la capital del oeste, él salió por la ventana y fue la última vez que ella lo vio. Cuando se fue ella recogió sus cosas y se fue de la ciudad del oeste, tomo a su hijo y una avioneta y se fue de ese lugar a toda velocidad, sus padres no quisieron dejar a sus amados animales, así que se quedaron protegiéndolos. Bulma se instalo en medio de las montañas, en espera de lo que estaba segura que cambiaría su vida, para siempre. Ese mismo día, ya de noche, llego el hijo de su amigo, informando que Pikoro había muerto… y Vegeta también.

Sin esferas del dragón, no había forma de revivirlos, la esperanza estaba depositada en el pequeño Gohan y en el pequeño Sayain que Bulma tenía en sus brazos. Pasaron los años… Gohan nunca dejo de entrenar. Pero en el caso del pequeño Trunks, Bulma no dejaba que él entrenara, era lo único que tenía en la vida, sus padres habían muerto también. Así que se dedico a criar a su hijo, los androides no existían para él y así vivió hasta la edad de nueve años, él niño tuvo una infancia plena y maravillosa, pero era un niño inteligente y se dio cuenta de que no todo era como su madre quería hacerle ver, ahí fue cuando se entero de los androides, los asesinos de su padre.

Trunks se puso a entrenar con Gohan luego de los diez años, de golpe había dejado sus juguetes y libros de cuentos para vivir en el infierno de realidad en que vivía la gente. Y así paso el tiempo, en un día lluvioso, los androides asesinaron a Gohan, el destino caía en hombros de Trunks Brief. Quien aunque nunca dejo de entrenar, no podía derrotarlos, Bulma no quería perder lo más preciado en su vida. Así que paso años tratando de construir una máquina del tiempo. Ella no era fuerte,, no podía unirse a su hijo para ayudarlo, así que esta máquina del tiempo tenía que resolver todos los problemas y ella no perdería a su hijo. ´

Pero su hijo era orgulloso, como su padre, él no quería ir por el camino fácil, así que siguió entrenando más duro. Un día su hijo casi muere en una batalla y fue ahí cuando él decidió que no tenia… debía viajar al pasado y arreglar todo. Nombro a la maquina Hope, y partió al pasado, paso poco tiempo hasta que volvió, aunque las cosas no habían cambiado en su presente, todavía quedaba la posibilidad de traer al poderoso Goku para que lo ayude, además Trunks estaba feliz de poder ver a su padre.

Pasó él tiempo, Trunks debía volver luego de que la máquina del tiempo estuviera cargada, casualmente un día mientras entrenaba por las montañas, encontró un montón de artículos de laboratorio. Mientras más hurgaba, mas descubría cosas sorprendentes, solo basto un símbolo para darse cuenta de que la esperanza volvía de todas las formas, entre las chatarras estaba el símbolo de la patrulla roja, Trunks Brief había encontrado el laboratorio del doctor Makin Hero, el laboratorio donde habían salido los androides.

Trunks recogió varios planos y se los llevo a su madre, luego de unas semanas Bulma puedo inventar un control que pudiera desactivar a los androides. Y así fue, los androides estaban derrotados, Trunks hizo añicos lo que quedo de ellos y tanto madre como hijo decidieron que sería conveniente que Trunks viajara un año antes para así, poder quitar los papeles del control que podía desactivar a las maquinas. La máquina del tiempo ya estaba cargada, luego de un abrazo y un beso a su hijo, Trunks volvió a la CC para volver al pasado. Bulma se quedo ayudando a la gente que estaba sin hogar, el sol brillaba otra vez.

El sol brillaba otra vez…

Solo basto un pequeño dolor en el pecho de la peli azul para que se diera cuenta de que su hijo estaba en problemas, y aunque volvió a toda velocidad a su casa, corrió hasta tropezar hasta donde estaba la máquina del tiempo por miedo a que esta haya hecho cortocircuito y este haya hecho daño a su hijo… sin embargo, la maquina no estaba, su hijo debió haber viajado o al menos eso le hubiera gustado pensar si no hubiera sido porque en una esquina del galpón donde se encontraba la maquina, su ropa yacía en el suelo, su espada estaba del otro lado, sus capsulas estaban por todos lados, pero no había señales de Trunks, el hijo de la heredera de la corporación capsula y del príncipe de los sayains.

Trunks Brief… había desparecido…

Bulma espero por años a que su hijo regrese, espero a que vuelva con la maquina y poder hacer una vida, Trunks tenía que recuperar los años que había perdido, tenía que volver a sonreír, pero no volvió… Bulma cayó en la depresión, no quiso fabricar más productos que hubieran sido de gran utilidad para la humanidad.

Hubo una vida antes de la llegada de los androides, un antes y un después, ellos mataron tanta gente que ya no había mucha población, mataron a todos los dinosaurios y animales raros que la tierra podía poseer, la gente dejo de caminar hablar con los animales y sin los avances de la CC, el ser humano solo pudo construir pocas cosas de utilidad. La vida cambio totalmente.

Pasaron largos años, décadas, los pocos amigos que le habían quedado fallecieron por causas naturales. Oolong, Puar, Lunch, Milk, Oz Satan… incluso el muy viejo maestro Roshy… la única que quedo fue ella. Pero no quería rendirse, si estaba viva, era por algo y cuando llegara el momento, no lloraría estaría feliz, porque todos sus amigos las esperarían, no sabía si su hijo también pero sabía que mientras ella este con vida, esta continuaba. Y un día cerraría sus ojos para abrirlos y encontrar al amor de su vida, su hijo y sus amigos-

-es una muy triste historia abuela- le dijo la niña a la anciana.

-pues… creo que da un mensaje de esperanza… nunca pierdas la fe, aunque pasen los años y estos se lleven todo lo que fuiste…- respondió la mujer.

-pero ella se quedo sola... ¿por qué alguien aguantaría tanto tiempo?- pregunto.

-por amor, por los lazos de familia, por cada segundo de felicidad en la vida que uno alguna vez tuvo. Las cosas pasan por algo, las cosas que te lastiman pasan por algo… y las cosas buenas pasan como regalo de la vida, para que uno sepa que hay muchas cosas que duelen tanto y que te harán desear morir… pero también hay una infinidad de cosas que te harán sentir que la vida es y será una fantasía, un cielo en la tierra, un cuento de hadas…-

-abuelita, ¿vale la pena?... ¿el sufrimiento?-

-el sufrimiento no viene porque sí, el dolor en un corazón te dice que estás vivo, y como hay dolor hay alegría, hay mariposas en la panza cuando recibes un primer beso de amor, hay latidos fuertes cuando abrazas al amor de tu vida, hay calor interior cuando abrazas a un amigo, hay felicidad infinita cuando ves a un hijo por primera vez-

-¿Cómo sabes de Bulma, abuela? ¿Ella era tu amiga?-

-no mi vida… se de Bulma porque ella soy yo… o al menos lo que quedo de ella…-

La niña se sorprendió ante tal confesión, miro a los ojos de la anciana y vio los ojos azules color cielo de la chica aventurera que había sido alguna vez.

-después de tantos años, decidí que era mejor ayudar en los hospitales que lamentar mi perdida.- sonrió.

-¿los extrañas verdad?-

Bulma miro a la niña en su cama, su cabello había caído, sus ojos estaban dilatados y tenía manchas en la cara, el fin parecía estar próximo en su vida y solo era una criatura de siete años.

-sí, pero sé que cuando los vuelva a ver, la espera habrá valido la pena, se que aunque todo el mundo crea que uno tiene nada porque vivir, la esperanza es lo último que uno debe perder, sé que si bajas los brazos, aunque sea un instante entonces sí… habrás perdido todo-

-¿cree que saldrá todo bien en la operación de mañana?- pregunto la pequeña.

-¿bajaras los brazos?- le pregunto la anciana.

-no, quiero vivir-

-entonces dalo por hecho… vive, sufre, llora, pero al final siempre sonríe-

La niña asintió con la cabeza, le regalo una sonrisa y cerró los ojos para abrirlo en el día siguiente y enfrentar su destino con toda seguridad.

Bulma miro a la pequeña dormirse, hace años que se había ofrecido de voluntaria para cuidar a los pacientes como la pequeña Erika. Luego de tanto tiempo, la sala de niños le había apodado "la abuela". Arropo a la niña y luego tomo su bolso, antes de salir; dio una última mirada a la niña y salió del lugar.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sus piernas no respondían como antes, el peso de los años había hecho de ella una anciana adorable, con el bastón en la mano, se dirigió a casa. Las cosas no eran como hace cincuenta años atrás, los autos que flotaban ya no existían y pasaron a ser autos de cuatro ruedas, los edificios ya no tenían doscientos pisos y los animales no hablaban. Ella había guardado uno de sus inventos, tomo una capsula y la arrojo en la calle, pues no había nadie que la observara. Con un auto "común" tardaría mínimo quince horas de llegar a su destino, pero con su nave solo bastaban dos. Tenía mucho por recorrer, su casa estaba a más de cien kilómetros de la ciudad del oeste, así que guardar lo que había inventado a la edad de diecisiete años, fue una sabia decisión.

Luego de conducir por casi dos horas, bajo lentamente de la nave, recordando que la primera vez que la uso, salió de un salto y Puar salía detrás de ella. Encerró la nave en la capsula y metió la misma en su bolsillo. "lo sabia eres una bruja…¿qué es lo que quieres? Ah ya se quieres mi cena ¿no es así?" volvió esa frase a su cabeza. Se fue acercando a su casa. La pobre estaba en mal estado, no había tenido tiempo de arreglarla, pero tampoco quería hacerlo.

Al entrar a la casa su vista se dirigió a las herramientas que había dejado en el suelo hace mucho tiempo, "mamá… este… ¿podrías… decirme como era… papá?", sonrió para sí misma, antes le hubiera dado miedo vivir en un lugar como en el que estaba alojada, pero no olvidaba que esa era su casa, su hogar. "pues quiero que mi querido Gohan sea un gran científico". Siguió sus pasos a la ducha mientras su mente vagaba por el pasado, del cual hace mucho no dedicaba tiempo. "pues está muy enojada porque el joven Yamsha y el apuesto Vegeta no le prestan atención", sonrió para sí misma, levanto sus mano para tomar un espejo y mirar su reflejo en él. "oh es una muy linda señorita"

Dejo el espejo a un costado, su imagen había cambiado pero seguía siendo la temeraria de siempre. "algo me dice que si se acaba el mundo, Bulma sería la única sobreviviente"

Se levanto de la tina y se dirijo a su habitación con intención de secarse el cuerpo. "pues me puse este traje para parecerme a él pero creo que no dio resultado"

"discúlpame Bulma, no fue mi intención, pero si crees que mejor sería que nos separemos lo respetaré"

Una vez vestida con su piyama, fue hacia su cama, se recostó y cerró sus ojos, esa noche en especial dormiría plácidamente, dormiría y descansaría de todo.

"quiero que te vayas de este lugar, no mires hacia atrás, solo vete y cuando sientas que estas a salvo, vete más lejos todavía"

Sonrío ante las últimas palabras que le escucho decir a Vegeta, volvió a sonreír. Se acomodo entre sus frazadas, y puso su cuerpo mirando hacia arriba, el sueño la estaba dejando sin fuerzas. Relajo su cuerpo y solo se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

-papá ¿ahora si podemos despertarla?- pregunto la voz de un niño.

El hombre apoyado en la puerta asintió, lo cual emociono de sobremanera al pequeño niño de nueve años. –¡mamá! ¡Despierta!- decía mientras sacudía un poco su cuerpo. -¡mamá! ¡Ya es tarde!-

Bulma abrió sus ojos, parpadeo un par de veces al no poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, era su hijo Trunks, era muy pequeño y no el hombre que había mandado al pasado. Ese Trunks tenía la misma edad de cuando perdió todo lo que tenia de infancia por culpa de los androides. Se levanto rápido de la cama, se sorprendió al notar que no tuvo dificultad al hacerlo, pero cuando vio sus manos, era las manos jóvenes que había dejado atrás, hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Su cuerpo ya no era el de una anciana de cabellos blancos, era el de una joven hermosa, la misma que fue en una época pasada. Bulma abrazo a su hijo y lo beso por toda su cara con muchísima felicidad.

-mamá… discúlpame por no haber vuelto…- le dijo el niño.

Ella negó la cabeza en señal de todo estaba perdonado y siguió besándolo, de repente sintió un quejido cerca de ambos, cuando levanto la cabeza, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Vegeta parado en frente de ellos. Sin pensarlo se levanto enfrente de él, lo miro a los ojos sin poder creerlo, ya eran más de sesenta años que no lo veía.

-lo hiciste bien mujer- le dijo este. Ella empezó a llorar de la alegría, sentía la cama rechinar, era Trunks saltando sobre ella con mucha felicidad. Luego salto de ella y se fue de la habitación, -¡vamos mamá! ¡Ya es tarde!- le repitió.

-¿tarde para qué?- pregunto la peli azul.

Vegeta se le acerco, alzo sus mano derecha y deposito un beso con dulzura, ella solo le sonrió. Bulma nunca perdió la fe aunque pasaron los años.

-ven… vámonos de aquí- dijo por último, Bulma solo lo siguió, una ráfaga de luz no dejaba ver su destino, pero sabía que ya fuera en el cielo o en el infierno, ella sería feliz con su adorado Trunks y el amor de su vida, Vegeta.

3333333333333

Sobre la cama, estaba el cuerpo de una mujer de avanzada edad, no hubo paro cardiaco, no hubo enfermedad, solo su corazón dejo de latir. Su cuerpo pidió un descanso de todas las aventuras que había tenido, lo tenía bien merecido. Pues sin darse cuenta, había ayudado a muchísima gente y lo mínimo que pudieron hacer los Kamisamas del cielo, era darle el descanso eterno al lado de su familia y amigos, juntos en el cielo. El sufrimiento había valido la pena, lucho hasta el final y resulto ser la última del equipo en unirse. Gracias a ella, ahora había una época en donde gracias a su máquina del tiempo, la vida seguía su rumbo en una línea de tiempo diferente. Gracias a ella, habría una Bulma que tendría la oportunidad de vivir con una pareja, un niño y una niña. Gracias a ella, la vida de un héroe se extendería hasta darle vida a otro niño. Gracias a ella, una niña pelearía hasta el final por salir exitosamente de una delicada operación.

**Y? espero que les haya gustado! Como les dije me gusto hacerla! Se me ocurrió hace poco y sin querer empecé a escribirla! Igual esta no es la historia que tenía en mente como había dicho en uno de los capítulos de "cuando te conocí". En fin espero que les haya gustado, de verdad! Si fue así un review no hace daño a nadie! **


End file.
